


all the reasons we can't be together

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Not A Fix-It, but they can't, but they love each other - Freeform, they want to be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody were both bound to something. Obi-Wan to the Jedi Code and Cody to the promise he made for his brothers. There was always something more important holding them back from fully being with each other. They didn't think that it'd ever be too late.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	all the reasons we can't be together

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure if I rated this correctly. In my previous stories I never even mentioned smut so I wanted to be sure before the rating was too low. If I chose the wrong one please tell me.
> 
> Also, this might get a second part, but I'm not sure when or if I will ever write it.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy.

Cody was aware that the thing between him and his general wasn't more than sex. It was an unspoken agreement born of the Jedi Code and army regulations. Both of these things didn't matter when he pressed Obi-Wan up against a wall, burying his dick in him. They didn't matter when he held him after they were done, just taking in every small little detail of him with his hands roaming over his back, tracing all the little scars Obi-Wan had collected over the past years of war.

The moment was always gone as fast as it came, with both him and Obi-Wan taking a shower before getting dressed. They didn't talk about it after. Somehow they just return to professionalism in a matter of minutes. Cody never questioned it. There was no reason to. He already knew that they wouldn't be able to be together while the war was still going on.

Obi-Wan had been in love with his commander for ages. He didn't remember when his feelings first started but he did remember the first time Cody pinned him down on his bunk. He had feared his heart might beat out of his chest. That feeling had never stopped, no matter how often they fucked. No matter how often he told himself that they couldn't be together. It never changed and by now he had gotten used to the feeling.

He often thought that Qui-Gon would make fun of him if he had the chance to tell him. His romance with Satine, however short it was, had amused his master to no end. Watching him and Cody dance around each other would have been one of his greatest joys. Then again, he was glad that his master didn't watch him hide his feelings behind a smile and a friendly touch while he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with Cody and never get up ever again.

He wished for the comfort he had every time Cody held him close. It wasn't something he would ever be granted. Not with all his responsibilities piling up more and more the longer the war went on. It wasn't fair to him or Cody. Neither of them should have to deal with the possibility of losing a partner though by now, they were doing anyway.

Sometimes Cody wished he could take Obi-Wan and run away with him. Leave the GAR and the Jedi and the Republic and everything. It wasn't something they would ever do. He wouldn't leave his brothers and Obi-Wan would do most anything for Skywalker and Commander Tano. For them, he would leave. He wouldn't even ask any questions. Cody wasn't a part of that equation. No matter how much he loves Obi-Wan. No matter how much they wanted to be with each other.

No. Cody was there for Obi-Wan when he needed him and Obi-Wan was there for him in return, but Obi-Wan wouldn't ask him to leave as him just as much as Cody wouldn't. It didn't stop him from dreaming about the possibility of it whenever he had a moment to just look at the general from across the room, even if it was just during a briefing.

He had noticed early on into their „relationship“ that even though he knew what he looked like when he was ready to entirely hand over his control to Cody, he never looked more beautiful than right after a campaign that had gone especially well. It was the way the sun caught in his hair and his eyes portrayed so much relief and happiness that Cody wished he could kiss him right then and there.

But he always remembered that he couldn't. Not yet.

Besides looking mostly identical, the clones were all different. Starting with tattoos or piercings and ending with their personalities. Each of them were special in their own way. Obi-Wan fell for Cody because of his personality. He still thought of Cody as attractive. One of the most attractive people he had met, but he wouldn't be in love with him if it weren't for his personality. His loyalty and unwillingness to deal with Anakin's idiotic plans. He made him laugh even in the most dire situations and it was the first time that Cody had made a joke while they were pinned between droids and the wall of a canyon that Obi-Wan fully fell for him. Cody had seemed surprised when he actually laughed at his joke.

It had taken another two month before they ended up in bed together.

It was Cody who ended whatever they wanted to call their relationship. Well, strictly speaking, it wasn't Cody. It was Marshal Commander CC-2224 of the 212th Attack Battalion. He was a clone. He didn't need a name. Only a designation.

There was no trace of Cody in him when he shot the general down and watched him fall down into the ponds at the bottom. Then, suddenly, it was Cody again and he knew. Knew that everything was over.

The war, the republic, the Jedi.

There was never going to be a future for Obi-Wan and him. Not when they ignored confessions said in the middle of the night while holding each other and not when they had exchanged heated kisses to stifle the despair that came with the worst days. The republic was never meant to win and the best he could do was to hold onto the hope he had felt that morning when Obi-Wan had told him they had located Grievous.

„Search the lower levels for the traitor,“ he ordered, his voice hard and he could see Boils figure go stiff.

Cody didn't have a chance anymore, but he could give Obi-Wan one as long as he still got to be himself. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew that whatever happened meant that it wasn't safe for the Jedi anymore. If saving Obi-Wan meant that he had to go against the Chancellor, he would gladly do it.


End file.
